Hidden Jewels
by PurebloodPrincess3128
Summary: Hermione has been keeping secrets and Draco is determined to figure them out one way or another (begins in fourth year during the triwizard tournament)
1. Yule Ball

The Yule Ball had been the most talked about topic for weeks before the night. All the girls were gossiping about their dresses and dates, likewise the boys were boasting about who they were taking, each trying to outdo their friends. Though almost every boy was jealous of Roger Davies who had managed to snag Fleur Delacour.

Ron had been consistently bugging Hermione about who was taking her, constantly trying to surprise her enough that she may accidentally confess. It didn't work.

Hermione had decided to be very tight lipped concerning her date to the ball, though she knew there was nothing to be embarrassed about, her date was famous after all. No it was the fact that she knew Ron would find some reason to be threatened by Viktor. It was no secret the redhead fancied Hermione, though even he wouldn't admit it to himself. At one point Hermione may have considered Ron as a possible suitor but as it stood she didn't think they were well suited. He most definitely wouldn't last one night with her family, he'd be eaten alive. His table manners alone would disqualify him in the eyes of her grandmama.

So when the night arrived it was safe to say Hermione was apprehensive, in the muggle world she had never had a problem attracting the opposite sex, but the magical world was another story entirely. Her bushy hair and buck teeth had made sure she was never seen as more than a swotty bookworm, she was defined by her peers as Harry Potter's best friend rather than just Hermione Granger. It had never bothered her too much, it allowed her to go through her schooling relatively unnoticed, the only boy who seemed intent on bothering her was Malfoy and she really couldn't have cared less about him.

She'd waited until after the others girls in her dorm had left to change into her dress. As she went to leave she quickly checked the mirror for the last time.

Her hair was twisted in an elegant knot at the back of her head and light makeup adorned her face. Not too much, but enough that her skin looked flawless with only a few freckles poking through. She wore a dusty pink gown made from soft, satiny fabric with floaty sleeves and layers on her skirt that fluttered around her as if a soft breeze was blowing steadily. She looked exquisite, diamonds glittered at her ears and encrusted shoes peeked out from beneath her skirt.

When she arrived at the entrance to the Gryffindor common room Viktor was waiting for her patiently. His eyes glossed over as he took in her appearance, from head to toe his eyes followed her figure. A figure he hadn't known existed until today, not that that bothered him, her mind was what had drawn him to her.

He offered his arm to her and she took it, he pulled her close against his body and brought levelled her face with his. "You are looking beautiful tonight" he whispered into her ear in his thick accent.

She looked down to try and hide her blushing cheeks but Viktor took her chin in his fingers and tilted her head up so that they were gazing into each others eyes.

"Do not be looking away, I vant to see your face" he said softly.

Hermione's cheeks got even redder and she quickly stepped out his arms and coughed. "We, we should be going, don't want to miss the champions grand entrance."

"Yes, of course" He agreed and took her arm in his as they started the journey to the Entrance Hall.

The walk down was quiet and they hardly saw anyone until they were almost there, Krum guided her to join the Durmstrang boys so that they could all enter together.

They began the walk down the stairs and Hermione felt many eyes on her as she descended. As she walked past her peers she left quite a trail of open jaws and disbelieving faces. Even Harry looked utterly gobsmacked.

Ron seemed to be the only boy who didn't spare her a second glance, not that it bothered her.

The champions all lined up before they entered, as expected Roger Davies had Fleur Delacour on his arm, Cedric Diggory was with Cho Chang and Harry was awkwardly holding Parvati's arm. They began their walk into the ballroom and again Hermione felt many pairs of eyes on her the entire time but she tried to ignore them. Instead she took in her surroundings, the walls of the great hall had been frosted in sparkling silver with garlands of mistletoe and ivy woven above them on the ceiling, it was quite a sight to behold. Certainly no Palace of Versailles but it was magnificent in its own way.

Once the campions and their respective partners had assembled in the middle of the hall a classical tune started the play, the formal dancing section of the evening had begun.

Viktor lead her efficiently, he knew the moves well and was able to guide her properly. Not that she needed help really, she'd had classical dance lessons since she could walk, though the dances she had learnt weren't of the wizarding kind.

She found herself enjoying the dance and smiled brightly at Viktor, she was twirled and lifted all around the dance floor.

She hadn't noticed at first but many of the champions and their partners around her had stopped dancing, everyone was watching Hermione and Viktor. Not because they were bad but because they were almost too graceful, Hermione was a muggle born and as such it was expected that she wouldn't know these dances very well. But she breezed across the dance floor like a seasoned ballroom dancer, toes pointed and movements perfectly placed.

Soon everyone snapped out of there stupor and began to dance again, many new couples joined the dance floor, including the likes of Hagrid with Madame Maxime and Neville with Ginny.

One Hogwarts student was missing from the mix though, Draco Malfoy stood on the sidelines carefully watching Hermione. He was mesmerised by her, she reminded him of the girls he had learnt to dance alongside during his etiquette and dance lessons.

How could she have possibly perfected the art of ballroom dance in only a few short weeks. It was improbable that she already knew them, but entirely possible to have learnt them if she already had the basics of dance down. He supposed there may be ballroom dancing in the muggle world, but she didn't strike him as that breed of muggle though. Refined that is. Her bushy unkempt hair and baggy clothes always implied to him that she was from a fairly middle class family, not necessarily poor but somewhere around the middle. Perhaps the bookworm had a few secrets that she wasn't willing to share with the class.

Draco moved from the side and asked his date Parkinson to dance, if only to get closer to Hermione.

As he danced around her and Krum he was struck by how pretty her smile was, her teeth had become remarkably smaller than they used to be and so her smile was actually quite pleasant. But he couldn't let himself think such things. She was a muggle born first and foremost, a girl his parents would never approve of.

Hermione meanwhile had decided her feet were quite sore and retired to the table were Harry and Ron were sat, "Hi" Harry said as she sat down beside him.

"Its quite hot in here, isn't it" said Hermione as she fanned herself lightly. "Viktor's gone to get some refreshments"

Ron turned to her and gave her a withering look, "Viktor is it?"

"Yes, Viktor. What did you expect me to call my own date? Krum?" She bit back

"Thought you had more class is all I'm saying, you've been hanging off him like some ditz" Ron muttered scathingly

"Ditz! Who do you think you're calling a ditz!" Hermione said, "I'm just expanding my social circle Ronald, maybe you should try it sometime instead of ignoring your date all night and looking like a right idiot"

Ron looked at her with his mouth hanging open "Idiot! You... you're, you're fraternising with the enemy you are"

"Oh grow up Ronald!" Hermione said as she stormed off into the entrance hall.

Once outside she sat on the step, it wasn't that Ron's opinions bothered her, it really wasn't. She was an independent witch and nothing some blubbering redhead could say would change that about her. She just wished that the boy she called a friend would think about someone other than himself sometimes. He was infuriating.

She took a deep breath and was about to re-enter the ball when Malfoy stepped outside.

"How are we today mudblood?" He asked in a condescending manner.

"Oh sod off you ferrety bastard" Hermione said furiously and she tried to push past him, not in the mood for his scathing remarks.

Draco stepped into her path, "uh uh, not so fast. Why don't we chat"

"What could I possibly have to say to you Malfoy" Hermione interjected.

"Perhaps you're right but, for a mudblood you do look awfully nice tonight." Malfoy said, a smug smile on his face

"Gosh Malfoy your charms really do precede you" Hermione snapped sarcastically.

"Now now, no need to be all snarky I was trying to give you a complement" He said placatingly

"You certainly have an odd way of showing it" She said while she rolled her eyes

"I now remember why I don't like you, you're so very annoying"

Hermione startled, "me! Well you, you're infuriating you know that!"

Malfoy scoffed, "whatever, go save some house elves or something I've tired of you already"

"S.P.E.W is not a laughing matter! Not all of us thrive on the suffering of others you know, some of us are actual human beings. You know, with empathy." She said crossly

"Yes yes I know, you have a bleeding heart" He looked her up and down slowly "where'd you learn to dance like that?"

"I had lessons as a child, unlike what you've probably been taught muggles do have a certain level of decorum." She crossed her arms and jutted out her chin

"Hmm, I suppose they do." He paused, "go on then join your merry little friends"

Hermione levelled him with a suspicious stare before she heeded his words and quickly walked back into the Great Hall to find Viktor.

But the conversation replayed in her mind all night. Malfoy bullied her all the time yes but something about his stare had unnerved her. Perhaps she was overthinking it but to her it appeared like Malfoy had genuinely wanted to talk to her.

That thought followed her all the way back into her dorm where she lay awake. It pained her to even think it but perhaps she enjoyed Malfoy's attentions more than she should've. He had been mean and degrading the whole time yet she couldn't help but blush when she thought about how handsome he had looked in his formal robes.

Oh bother.

* * *

Hello loves, thank you for reading the whole chapter. I've got a good feeling about this fic, theres definitely some good surprises in store for you if you stick around for long enough to find out. Hermione's big secret will be revealed in the next chapter or two :) But for now comments and any act of appreciation would be amazing


	2. Hermione Jean Granger

After careful reflection Hermione had decided that it was possible to find someone physically attractive while also loathing their existence. No it didn't make much sense, but clearly it was possible.

There was no way she would ever even consider Malfoy as someone worth her time. He had been horrible to her and her friends since the moment she stepped on the Hogwarts Express. His beliefs concerning blood supremacy appeared to be synonymous with his very person.

She almost felt sorry for him, after all he wasn't born believing that so he must've been taught it. And that was something worth pitying, within the pureblood elite there seemed to be this unbreakable cycle. Every generation is taught that they are the superior wizards and then they teach that to their own children. She understood why Malfoy believed it, its what his parents believed and she knew how important familial approval was sometimes. But they were in fourth year now, she was 15! They weren't mindless children anymore, Malfoy would have to choose soon, to follow or to be his own person. Hermione didn't doubt he would choose former.

And for some inexplicable reason that made her sad.

But on to more important things, she had to get ready for the day. Everyone had slept in as it was boxing day but in true Hermione fashion she had woken at the same time and started on her homework. But currently she was sat in front of a mirror she had propped up against her trunk at the end of her bed.

Surveying herself in the mirror she came to the conclusion that her hair was absolutely atrocious, the Sleekeazy's Hair Potion she'd used the night before had well and truly worn off and her hair seemed to be compensating for its neat state the night before.

She grumpily began running a comb through the matted sections. Back home she had never had problems with her hair, someone had always assisted her and she mostly wore it back in braids to keep it close to her head.

She continued to stare at herself in mirror, her hair now resembled something like Albert Einstein's. Brushing her hair was always a bad idea but her curls were just not co-operating. She decided a shower to wash her hair was needed.

Once she'd done that she re-entered her dorm and chose her outfit for that day. Considering she wouldn't be doing anything important she slipped on some jeans and a fitted white t-shirt and went back to the mirror.

She grimaced at her reflection, not only did her hair make her look like a drowned rat but her jeans were getting too small for her. What had previously been spacious and not at all inappropriate pants were now tightly fitted against her bum. It wasn't that she hated her figure, that wasn't the case at all. As a maturing young lady she was starting to develop some very womanly curves, her breasts had moved up 2 cup sizes over the break. It just meant she had to be more conscious about what she wore and Hermione had never been much of a fan of fashion or clothes. A fact that most certainly made all her female cousins gasp.

"Oh but Hermione you're ever so pretty why don't you let us dress you?" They would beg when she wore something they disliked.

Her grandmama had recently sent her a muggle hair product but she hadn't had the time to use it yet. She had already brought the Sleekeazy's Hair Potion for the yule ball so she decided to wait before she tried this one.

She was the only one in her family with such unruly curls, no one was quite sure where she'd gotten them from. Curls weren't uncommon but hers seemed to have a life of their own.

She popped the bottle open and smelt it. It smelt sweet and earthy with a hint of vanilla perhaps. She lathered her hands in the product a per the instructions and then applied it to her hair by scrunching it into the ends. Once applied she decided to let her curls dry naturally.

Whilst she waited she put on a light blue jacket and some white trainers and then sat on her bed. She pulled out her copy of 'Magical Drafts and Potions' and began to read ahead. Professor Snape had told the class to pre read the method for the potion on page 112 as they would be making it in class next lesson.

Hermione flipped through the text until she found the page she was after:

* * *

**Expiscor Hereditatem Potion**

This potion will allow the user to trace their own heritage or the ancestry of another back 4 generations.

**Ingredients:**

4 mermaid tears

2 Valerian sprigs

4 blobs of Flobberworm Mucus

One blank piece of parchment

1 hair from desired candidate

**Step one**

Add 4 drops of mermaid tears to your cauldron by pouring smoothly

Gently heat for 20 seconds.

Add 2 Valerian Sprigs to your cauldron.

Stir 3 times, anticlockwise.

**Step two**

Add 4 blobs of Flobberworm Mucus to your cauldron.

Stir once clockwise

Stir 5 times, anti-clockwise.

Let simmer for 20 minutes

**Step three**

decant contents into small dropper bottle

Add one hair from the desired candidate

Once hair is added add two drops of solution onto a blank parchment

The candidates family tree will then appear for as far back as 4 generations

* * *

The more she read the more worried Hermione became. Surely the professor knew she couldn't possibly be expected to complete this potion! All of the staff at Hogwarts knew of her real parentage.

When she had entered Hogwarts it had been a chance for her to be a normal kid for once. The majority of the wizarding world was ridiculously ignorant of the muggle side, she hadn't had to worry about fake friends or the press, Harry and Ron had chosen to become her friends purely because of who she was as a person.

She knew how this scenario would go down. She would use the potion and then they would all know she had lied for 4 years.

To be fair to herself she hadn't wanted to lie. She'd been ordered by her Grandmama to keep her identity hidden, it wouldn't do for wizard and muggle affairs to be mixed.

Before Hermione had gotten her Hogwarts letter she had been just as ignorant of the wizarding world as any other muggle, but the moment her parents had confided in her Grandmama she discovered she had not been quite so unaware. She was told that magic was not unheard of in their bloodline but that it had not presented itself for many many generations. The last known wizard had been her great great great Grandfather Edward. That meant that Hermione was actually the product of many generations of squibs, her status as a muggle born was as a result questionable.

Dumbledore had met with her family in their home in Kensington. From there they had devised a plot involving paid actors and fake names, without anyone actually consulting Hermione herself.

When she'd first boarded the train to Hogwarts her actual parents had not been there, instead they'd found a lovely squib couple who had pretended to wave her off. She'd been given an entirely new identity. And her story was as follows; your parents are Dan and Emma Granger and they're dentists, you are from Hampstead, you have no wizards in your family, you are an only child and most importantly;

Your name is Hermione _Jean_ _Granger_

* * *

Any guesses as to who her real parents are?

The real Magical Drafts and Potions only has the instruction for the following potions:

Antidote to Common Poisons

Cure for Boils

Forgetfulness Potion

Herbicide

Sleeping Draught

Swelling Solution

Wideye or Awakening Potion

But I added Expiscor Hereditatem potion for the sake of the story, the potion itself also does not exist in the potter verse.

* * *

Please comment any suggestions or constructive criticism, I know my writing is far from perfect :)


	3. Potions Suck

Hello beautiful people,

Forever grateful to anyone who has shown their appreciate through reviews, follows and favourites. I just finished my year 12 exams (for anyone who isn't Australian it just means I've officially finished secondary school) so updates should continue to be fairly frequent. I appreciate constructive criticism so if anyone has any suggestions or corrections I would love to take it on board :)

* * *

The weekend passed in relative peace, nothing of note happened other than the expected chaos that came with being best friend to the-boy-who-lived.

Harry's discovery that the next challenge was in the Black Lake with the mermaids was both a good thing and a bad thing. It was good because they knew what he was up against, but it was also bad because they knew what he was up against and it didn't sound great. They had until the end of February to figure out a solution but Hermione still worried for her friend.

Apart from that her weekend was relatively boring, spent researching and completely homework. She was still utterly clueless as to how she was going to be able to get out of doing the ancestry potion. She'd written to her parents and they'd written Dumbledore but the headmaster had simply said that Hermione should be able to complete any school task she was given. Regardless of her secret no one else should need to see the parchment with her family tree aside from Professor Snape who was marking it. So technically everything should be fine…

But there were so many things that could go wrong, Ron was a nosy individual and he'd surely try to look at her parchment to check that his own was right. Harry most likely wouldn't be a problem. She had a feeing seeing his lineage on paper may send Harry into one of his sombre moods. It was a sort of nostalgia but not really, because he didn't have anything to miss. He'd never known his parents but he missed the idea of them and he resented his relatives.

There was also the risk that Professor Snape may do something 'accidentally' that would expose her. She tried her hardest to respect the man at the very least as a teacher but the git really had it out for the trio, or any Gryffindor really. Just last week he'd given Neville a weeks detention for 'stirring too loudly' as if that was a punishable offence.

So many things that could go wrong, there were so many variables it was giving her a headache. But regardless she had to keep pretending everything was fine. She'd been slightly snappy at dinner last night and Ron had asked her if she was having her 'woman's problems,' inconsiderate prick. She loved him to death but honestly the boy had zero tact. He still hadn't apologised for what he'd done at the Yule Ball, not that Hermione expected an apology. He was much too proud.

But today was a new day and she'd promised herself she would forget about the potion and the ball and move on. She had a day full of classes and she wasn't about to waste some valuable learning opportunities pondering the possibilities of the future. If she'd wanted to do that she would've continued Divination.

…..

She entered the great hall a little later than usual that morning because she'd forgotten her charms textbook and had to go back to the dorm. Entering alone was odd, she almost always had Harry and Ron engaging her in mindless chatter. But alone she was able to take in the whole room before she got the the Gryffindor table. She briefly scanned the Slytherin table and was surprised to make direct eye contact with Malfoy. He didn't seem bothered by the fact he'd been caught staring and merely smirked at her, as if daring her to say something. As if.

She scolded herself internally for giving him attention again, it was always a bad idea. Walk, Hermione, walk were the only words going through her mind as she scurried to her spot across from Harry and Ron. Her eyes were glued to the ground to avoid catching anyone else's eye.

As she sat down she got a mumbled "g'morning" from Ron who was half asleep but still managing to stuff a whole piece of toast in is mouth. Harry was slightly more awake but still only gave a small "morning"

"Did you two do the essay Flitwick assigned us? Mines only 8 inches and I don't think its enough" she said

"Blimey 'Mione, 8 bloody inches about a Banishing charm! What could you possibly have written?" Ron said with bewilderment

She rolled her eyes, "honestly Ronald I don't know how you're managing to pass with that attitude"

"Its cos I have you to nag me don't I, wouldn't get anything done without you" he said with mirth in his eyes.

Hermione harrumphed and started to eat while reading over her essay, just checking over any mistakes last minute.

As she got halfway through she could feel eyes in her back. She turned around and for the second time that day she made eye contact with Draco bloody Malfoy.

She gasped and turned back around. What was he be playing at? He'd never shown any interest in her before the Yule Ball and suddenly he seemed to be playing some sort of game. But it didn't feel like a fun game. She felt like the mouse and he was the scary cat, just waiting to pounce. Whatever he had planned, she knew she wouldn't like it.

….

The next morning saw Hermione stressed to the point of near aneurism. She had potions third and she was absolutely dreading the experience.

Her two morning classes passed without her even noticing and soon enough she was walking to he dungeons and into the potions classroom. Or as she'd started to refer to it as, the execution room.

To make matters exponentially worse Professor Snape had decided to be particularly vindictive that afternoon and paired everyone off with someone from a different house. Seeing as it was a Gryffindor/Slytherin class the combinations were highly questionable. And it was just Hermione's luck to be paired with the resident Bouncing Ferret himself.

"Granger" Malfoy nodded as he slid into the seat next to her. "Don't mess this up, I'm not in the mood to fail." He drawled

"I'll try my hardest" She said with the fakes smile she could muster.

They divided up the tasks efficiently and had collected the ingredients needed. They began to work on the potion and within the prescribed 40 minute block they had added all the ingredients correctly and allowed the potion to simmer.

Malfoy carefully decanted the potion into 2 smaller vials. They each added their hair to their respective vials and after a moment added two drops of the solution to their blank pieces of parchment.

Hermione tired very hard to keep her parchment faced away from Malfoy and towards the wall but it seemed he noticed her attempts to keep the page hidden.

"What? Embarrassed about your filthy family are you mudblood?" He spat, "I would be too I suppose"

Hermione flushed in anger, "I am perfectly content with my family the way they are Malfoy, I'm not embarrassed I just don't want you messing with my parchment before its scored."

Malfoy smirked, "Well then you won't mind if I take a look, just to make sure our potion worked"

He of course knew it had because his parchment basically replicated the family tapestry in his home, aside from being much less extensive. He just knew that Granger was hiding something and he was determined to figure it out.

Draco Malfoy never gave up.

"You know perfectly well it worked so just mind your own damn business" Hermione shrieked indignantly.

"Ms Granger! Refrain from using that whiny voice in my classroom, 5 points from Gryffindor" Professor Snape drawled from behind his desk.

All the Gryffindors groaned and mumbled angrily under their breath but Ron's mumble was just a little too loud.

Professor Snape's mouth twitched, it was his telltale sign that he was angry. "Mr Weasley, would you like to cost your house anymore points?"

Ron looked down miserably, "No sir"

"Then keep. working."

Hermione hadn't noticed but while she was focussed on Snape her grip on her parchment had loosened and Malfoy was able to get a brief look at the page.

Nothing seemed particularly off, they were all clearly muggle names that he'd never seen before. But then he noticed it.

In big inky black script at the bottom of the page was Hermione's name.

Only it wasn't, because as far as he'd known Hermione's name was Hermione Jean _Granger _not;

_Hermione Victoria Elizabeth Windsor_

* * *

Hehe, figured it out yet?


	4. Love to hate you

Thanks for the support so far, I've been enjoying writing the fic so it makes me happy that people actually want to read it. But enough of that on with the story!

* * *

Draco was perplexed.

Why on earth would Granger, or should he say Windsor, go by a fake name? More importantly why would she bother? The name was clearly muggle, he'd read just about every book about the pureblood families and he'd never seen the name Windsor.

So why lie? Perhaps Granger wasn't quite as boring as she appeared, her dancing at the Yule Ball could suggest she came from a wealthy family. If he stretched that logic she may even be from a family of aristocratic or political importance.

That would explain the secrecy, if her family was influential then she may be kept hidden for safety reasons.

Which brought forth another question, was she lying to everyone or were Scarhead and the Weasel privy to this knowledge? He hoped to Merlin they didn't know because it would give him the utmost pleasure to burst their bubble.

He could see it now.

"Potter. Weasley. Granger is a dirty liar, in fact her lies are filthier than her blood. Her real last name is Windsor…. Have a good day" and then he'd take a seat and watch the drama unfold in front of his eyes.

The thought made him immeasurably happy but if there was one thing he knew as a Slytherin, it was that knowledge was power. Not the kind of knowledge the Ravenclaws jabbered about but the kind that gave you power over other people. Blackmail to put it bluntly.

Should he choose at a time of convenience to reveal what he knew to Granger she would be at his mercy.

So with that in mind Draco chose to pretend he saw nothing.

Even as Professor Snape came up to their desk to mark them he said nothing, simply smiled smugly at Granger when he got a higher score for the exact same potion. Merlin he loved having Snape as a Godfather.

Once dismissed he got up to exit the classroom but made an impromptu decision. He decided that his plan began now in this room. So he turned back around and leant down on the desk he'd just left. His face was level with Granger's and he spoke, "You know, you're actually not half bad to work with. It was almost _pleasant_"

On the last word his eyes flickered down to her lips. Then he stood tall again, swinging his bag back onto his shoulder.

Granger looked so conflicted, her eyebrows were furrowed but her cheeks were tinged slightly pink.

She coughed, "Ummm thanks? I think"

Draco smirked as he strode out of the classroom. Operation 'expose Granger for the dirty liar she is' was a go.

* * *

His plan of attack was to seduce Granger, slowly as to ensure she didn't catch on to his ulterior motives. This way when he delivered his final blow it would be that much more painful. It wouldn't just be her childhood bully tormenting her, it'd be her lover.

However in the meantime he hoped with research he could figure out her reasons for hiding her name. Then she wouldn't be able to lie her way out of the situation, he'd have her cornered. Checkmate.

So in the pursuit of blackmail material Draco entered the library later that night. He knew the likelihood of finding anything was low but nevertheless it was a solid place to start. He asked Madam Pince for the name of every book about British Muggle families. He was internally surprised to discover there weren't any books of that description. Considering all of Dumbledore's spiels about muggle loving it was a little ironic that the only muggle texts in the Hogwarts library were Muggle Studies texts. So basically all he'd be able to read about was muggle gadgets. Great.

He considered asking Professor Burbage if she knew the name but then realised the Professors must already know. His godfather hadn't even blinked when he read Granger's potions parchment so they'd be absolutely no help.

No he'd need to ask someone unsuspecting. A mudblood from a younger year level would do, he'd just have to find one and get them alone somehow. So step 1; find mudblood commenced.

* * *

One evening after dinner Draco cornered a 1st year Hufflepuff outside the boys bathroom. After surveying the kid for a few days at meal times he had come to the conclusion he was indeed a mudblood. He'd surmised this due to the kid being absolutely clueless and the fact that he always looked to be in awe, both classic sings of muggle lineage.

"Whats your blood status?" Draco had spoken gruffly.

"B-Blood Status?" The boy asked wilting under Draco's intense stare.

"Are your parents muggles?" Draco said with exasperation.

"Umm, y-yes." The both stuttered

"Do you recognise the surname Windsor?" He enquired

"W-Windsor? Well thats the royal family." The boy swallowed thickly, "why… why are you asking me this?"

"Doesn't matter, forget I even asked" Draco quipped as he stalked away, he'd gotten what he came for and merlin was it more than he'd bargained for.

Royal bloody family! Granger?

He was utterly gobsmacked, of course he knew the nature of a monarchy. Though the wizarding world at large didn't practice such a construct anymore it was the way his ancestors had lived so he knew the basics. Of course they still had lordships in British wizarding society, he was to be Lord Malfoy eventually of course, they just no longer had a figurehead.

Regardless, Granger would most likely only be a Lady, so he supposed she was the equivalent of him in the muggle world. Of course that still put her miles beneath him but it did make him loathe her a little less. If one was going to be part muggle then a royal one was the best outcome. Similar to being a purebred dog, never on par with their human owners but special in their own right.

* * *

Later in the confines of his dorm bed Draco continued to plot. Now that he knew what he was dealing with he had the perfect plan.

That foul reporter Skeeter had been hanging around Hogwarts since the start of the year due to the tournament. She was obsessed with Scarhead and had already concocted stories about Granger in a torrid love triangle with Krum and the boy wonder. Granger had become somewhat of a villain in her articles, and he was happy to exploit that even further. Skeeter had a vested interest, there was no way she would pass up a story this good.

He would leak Granger's parentage, Skeeter would expose her and then in the grand finale of his dastardly plan he would reveal to Granger that he'd known all along and that he was the source. The last part relied on his ability to woo Granger before the conclusion of the tournament. A feat he was almost positive he could pull off, his did have the famous Malfoy charm after all. He acknowledged she'd be stubborn but he was a brilliant flirt. He'd had Pansy in love with him since first year and he barely payed her any attention. Granger would be a peace of cake.

Draco's guide to wooing a know-it-all operated on the following principles:

Every witch was at least 20% attracted to him

Quiet witches are the wildest witches

Intelligence is a weapon

Anyone can be manipulated

Hate is not the opposite of love, that would be indifference. So then within the confines of that logic love and hate are similar. Ergo hate=love (or at least lust)

Equipped with this foundation Draco was set to begin operation 'expose Granger for the dirty liar she is.'

One thing was for sure, Granger would rue the day she was born once he was done with her.

* * *

Sorry this chapter is rather short but it didn't make sense to go on from here because the next chapter is back to Hermione. Hopefully that will be up in the next few days :)


End file.
